There are several different ways of configuring electric motors and/or driver circuits each of which has its own associated advantages and disadvantages. Some configurations may provide efficient operation. However, efficient operation is generally drawn to particular operating frequency of a motor and as the motor moves away from this operating frequency the efficiency may drop dramatically. To address this, previous motors have used, by way of example, gearing systems to enable driving axles at different speeds, while still operating close to desired rotation frequency. Adding gears or other mechanical drive mechanisms to an electric motor adds cost and can also reduce efficiency.
It may be desirable to increase the range of efficient operation of an electric motor.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout are corresponding and/or analogous. It will be appreciated that the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some aspects may be exaggerated relative to others. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. References throughout this specification to “claimed subject matter” refer to subject matter intended to be covered by one or more claims, or any portion thereof, and are not necessarily intended to refer to a complete claim set, to a particular combination of claim sets (e.g., method claims, apparatus claims, etc.), or to a particular claim. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.